2012 apocalypse
The '2012 apocalypse '''was a catastrophic event that happened in the film. The cause of the apocalypse was a drastic temperature increase within the Earth's core caused by mutated neutrinos from a massive solar flare in mid to late 2009. The Earth Crust Displacement theory occurred in 2012 and the Earth's landmasses were shifted more than a thousand miles. The core of the planet heated up and caused lava to force its way to the surface causing volcanic eruptions. The tectonic plates destabilized causing massive earthquakes and giant waves. After the apocalypse ended, the planet was flooded with 1500 meters of water. When time was reset to year one, the global floodwaters from the tsunamis start to recede and the entire African continent had risen up, allowing the 2012 survivors to begin a new life there. History Background In the ancient time, the Mayan people have discovered that their home planet; Earth had a very disastrous date. According to their calendar, in the year 2012, a cataclysmic event will unfold caused by an alignment of the planets in the Milky Way galaxy that happens in every 640,000 years. The Mayan Long-Count Calendar still predicts the end of time to occur on the 21st of December in 2012 and the Earth's crust will shift due to the Sun's destructive forces. Some religious people find this theory to be true but other people around the world thought that it was just a myth and refused to believe it all. Theories of the apocalypse The discovery of the Earth Crust Displacement theory was made by Professor Charles Hapgood in 1958 when he published his theories of Earth Crust Displacement and pole shifting. It was supported by Albert Einstein. Some scientists found this to be true but a lot of people still refuse to believe it. Dr. Satnam Tsurutani picked up on these theories in mid-to-late 2009 when he discovered that neutrinos coming from the sun had "mutated" into a new kind of particle and were causing a physical reaction which was heating up the Earth's core. Charlie Frost, a conspiracy theorist, accurately predicted the events of Earth Crust Displacement as several earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and tsunamis would devastate every corner of the globe. Neutrinos heating up the Earth's core In 2009, Adrian Helmsley an American geologist visited astrophysicist Dr. Satnam Tsurutani in Naga Copper Mine, India and discovered that neutrinos from a massive solar flare were going to cause a "physical reaction and mutated into a kind of nuclear particle" The neutrinos were causing the temperature of the Earth's core to rapidly increase. Adrian reported this to United States Chief of Staff Carl Anheuser, who takes him to meet the President of United States, Thomas Wilson and Adrian told them that the incident of the neutrinos was heating up the Earth's core that would cause a chain of natural disasters. Preparing to escape the cataclysmic events In mid-2010, President Wilson reunited with other G8 leaders during the 2010 G8 Summit to begin a top-secret project to ensure humanity's survival. More than 900,000 people were chosen to board essentially unsinkable atom-powered ships called Arks, that are being constructed in Cho Ming Valley, Tibet under the disguise of a dam (though most of the locals knew it was something more but remained silent). Additional funding for tickets is sold by 1,000,000,000 euros per person. The government kept the 2012 disaster a secret from the public in order to prevent massive civil unrest, though seismic and volcanic activity apparently increased worldwide. In 2011, several cultural treasures from all over the world were moved to the Arks with the help of art expert and First Daughter Dr. Laura Wilson under the excuse to protect them from terrorists. The governments around the world, due to barely recovering from a financial crisis, began selling seats to millionaires and billionaires to board the Arks to help fund the massive project. Some of these people, like the Saudi Prince, have large families. The 2012 year arrives In 2012, Jackson Curtis, a science fiction writer is also stumbling with the same information about the apocalypse and how soon it is soon coming. A small earthquake was hit in Manhattan Beach, California, and made a crack. He and his children (Noah and Lilly) encounter Charlie Frost while camping in Yellowstone National Park with his kids Noah and Lilly, who tells him about the apocalypse and how the government has been hiding the truth for two years. Charlie also tells Jackson about the Arks being constructed in China, and scientists who discovered this were killed in various accidents when they tried to warn the world, but Jackson dismissed this and heads back to Los Angeles. Dr. Adrian Helmsley thought that he was wrong about the apocalypse, but after some shocking news from Satnam, he learns that the Earth's crust is destabilizing, which brings to light that the apocalypse ''is indeed going to happen sooner than expected. Adrian informs governments around the world about the apocalypse happening within 2-3 days, and President Wilson recommends that they evacuate at once to the Arks, though only four of the planned nine were operational. The people who were chosen to board the Arks, and those who bought seats, were completely informed and prepare to leave for the Arks the next day. Meanwhile, on the night of Los Angeles, a small earthquake again hits and tears apart a large supermarket which had been open for business at the time. Luckily, no one was injured or killed. The incident was reported on the news and was seen by Jackson and his children in the next morning when they were still in Yellowstone's mini mart until Kate force Jackson and her child to go home. The 2012 apocalypse begins The apocalypse began when Kate, Gordon and Jackson's Children were eating breakfast as Jackson was still on the way home to rescue his family and Gordon. A record 10.9 earthquake struck California which brought down buildings, car parks, freeways and even creating large cracks causing surface crumbled into earth's crust which separated most of the city (Because the San Andreas Fault was shifted and the whole Pacific Plate were destabilized). But Jackson (who realized that the apocalypse was happening after learning from Yuri's sons and Charlie on the radio) and his family, along with his ex-wife's current boyfriend Gordon Silberman escaped via Western Spirit plane while the whole state of California sank beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean. Jackson returned to Yellowstone to retrieve Charlie's map which shows the location of the Arks, but the Yellowstone Caldera erupted. The eruption sends down volcanic bombs and an enormous ash cloud destroyed most of the park, but the Curtis family and Gordon narrowly escaped with the map showing the location of the Arks, while Charlie was killed in the blast. At the White House, that is being evacuated of all its valuable treasures and essential personnel, Adrian and Anheuser witness a CNN newsflash reporting that, due to the 2012 apocalypse, massive earthquakes are hitting South America, the London Olympics are cancelled thus causing rioting and people around the globe gathering in holy sites in desperate prayer. While President Wilson stayed in Washington to address the nation one last time, Adrian, along with Laura, Anheuser and other White House staff, boarded Air Force One to get to the Arks. In Las Vegas, which was hit by a massive earthquake, is in ruins and most people have survived when suddenly, the Yellowstone Ash cloud engulfed Las Vegas, but the Curtis family, along with the Karpov family with Gordon, Tamara and pilot Sasha managed to escape via boarding an Antonov 500 cargo aircraft. Billions around the world died in catastrophic earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and massive tsunamis worldwide, destroying countries like Italy, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil and the islands of Hawaii. The Yellowstone ash cloud then hit D.C, in conjunction with a magnitude 9.4 earthquake which devastates the capital. The Earth's crust finally begins to shift more than a thousand miles at 1.22 degrees, and once the movement of the Earth's landmasses came to a halt, gigantic mega-tsunamis formed by the magnitude of corresponding quakes begin to rapidly flood the entire planet. A giant tsunami sends the USS John F. Kennedy crashing into the White House and killing President Wilson and everyone inside. Then, all global ground communication had ceased due to mega-tsunamis and shutdown of all electricity and radio relays. After arriving in Tibet, China, the plane was running out of fuel and they repaired to land in the South China Sea but since the Earth's crust shifted, the entire state of China is now where the Pacific Ocean was. The Curtis Family and the Karpov family along with Gordon and Tamara had escaped the plane via in a Bentley car, but Sasha was killed because Antonov 500 fell and exploded. The Chinese government picked up the Karpov family, but left the Curtis family, Gordon, and Tamara, as they did not have any tickets. The family along with Gordon and Tamara were picked up by Nima, a Buddhist monk who is on his way to the Arks with his grandparents and brother Tenzin who works on them. All of the passengers waited impatiently to board the arks while Adrian, Laura, Anheuser, Professor West, and Anheuser boarded Ark No. 4 where the American people are on board. Adrian learns that Satnam was killed by a mega-tsunami when he and his family were never picked up. While the Curtis family, Tenzin, Nima, the grandparents, Gordon and Tamara were stowing away on Ark 4, Jackson, Tenzin and Gordon got a drill stuck in the gears of the gate, leaving it slightly open. Gordon was crushed by the gate's gears as they were been opened by the crew who Adrian managed to convince them to let the surviving people on. A mega-tsunami approached the site and the flooded Ark is sent adrift, Jackson along with help with his son Noah, managed to get the drill out of the gears, before the ship could impact Mount Everest. The Ark, with its engines fully working, sets sail for land as the apocalypse finally ended. Aftermath Much of the world's cities and nations were destroyed by constant earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and tsunamis. Every continent on Earth (except Africa) had suffered extreme damage and was rendered uninhabitable. Over 5 billion people died during the apocalypse and humanity became critically endangered. As days continued, and the calendar resets to year AD 1, the global floodwaters from the tsunamis start to recede and the African continent rose up, allowing the remainder of mankind to begin a new life there. Jackson and Kate reconcile, and Adrian starts a relationship with Laura. The Earth is shown with a completely different landscape where the African continent have risen. 2012 Survivors and Casualties Survivors and Casualties Places destroyed in the 2012 apocalypse Los Angeles Earthquake * Los Angeles and Pasadena * Presumably the rest of California Yellowstone Caldera Eruption of 2012 * Yellowstone National Park * Las Vegas * A large area of North America * Much of Washington D.C Local Volcanoes * Italy * Australia * New Zealand * Brazil * Hawaii Local Earthquakes * Areas across South America and East Asia Worldwide flooding * The White House * Presumably the rest of the East Coast (presumably including New York, Boston, Charleston, and Miami) * The rest of the world Trivia * The Earth Crust Displacement theory was based on the fictional significance of the Mayan Long Count Calendar. * In real life, it would take a very long time, and enormous amounts of money and enormous amounts of workers and experts from around the world, to build the Arks. * Some people, who are fans of the film, theory that likely the apocalypse happened in the middle of the year of 2012 as on a news report in The White House, it is shown that the London Olympics were cancelled. ** However, according to the film director and crew, the apocalypse does occur on 12/21/12 on the old Mayan calendar. Gallery 960471-2012.jpg|2012 apocalypse begins Grobifx 2012 0002 03.jpg|Los Angeles Earthquake 5050131.jpg|Gigantic tsunami flooding Asia and destroying a house Category:Events